


good form, lovett

by cestlabee



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlabee/pseuds/cestlabee
Summary: a stan video
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Crooked Secret Santa 2019





	good form, lovett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persuna/gifts).

> my dear tish, reading your requests a thought popped in my brain that i could just not get out! the song selection/video is entirely based off of a stan vid for baby yoda from twitter that is on a locked account. if/when they go public again i will share the credit directly but until then... enjoy!


End file.
